No Control
by LuluFan16
Summary: Lulu’s life is less than perfect right now. She’s dealing with Liz and Jason’s secret, proving that her mother is innocent, and a lot more that no one else knows. But when a new face comes to town, it gets even more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey, this is my first General Hospital story. I'm a big fan of Lulu/Spinelli, Lulu/Milo, and Lulu/Logan. So, most of my stories will probably focus on at least one of those three pairings. I hope you like it. Oh yeah, I don't like Liz, so she probably won't be portrayed very "nice" in my story, so if you don't like when she gets bashed or something, then I just wanted to warn you. Also, in this story Spinelli and Lulu are just friends, he doesn't have a crush on her.

**Characters:** Lulu Spencer, Logan, Spinelli, Cooper, Maxie, Lucky, Luke, Liz, Dillon, Nikolas, Emily, and some others…

**Summary:** Lulu's life is less than perfect right now. She's dealing with Liz and Jason's secret, proving that her mother is innocent, and a lot more that no one else knows. But when a new face comes to town, it gets even more complicated.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one (unfortunately), all characters own themselves.

* * *

**No Control:** Part 1

"I don't know what to do, mom." Lulu Spencer said, wiping the freely flowing tears from her face. "I'm so confused right now."

Lulu stopped pacing and settled on the floor in front of her mothers' chair. "I'm scared," She paused and wiped the tears away. "I'm scared of telling dad about what Scott did. I don't even know if I should."

She reached forward slowly and took her mother's hand in hers.

It was hard for Lulu to see her mom likes this. She hated that Scott killed Rick Webber and let everyone believe that it was Laura. She had lost her mother because of Baldwin, not physically,, but mentally.

"What do I do? Do I turn Scott in and let dad's guilt for your condition drive him crazy? Or do I keep it to myself so I don't complicate everyone's lives?"

It was times like this when Lulu wished that her mom could just reach out and hug her until Lulu felt better. It's been years since her mother went into her catatonic state, and Lulu barely visited her because it was to painful to see her mom sitting there not doing anything, knowing that she would never recover. Lulu hates Scott Baldwin with every fiber of her being this is his fault.

"I need to know what I'm supposed to do. I can't keep all of these secrets inside of my head and not ever tell anyone, especially since they don't deserve that."

"I've been selfish, whiny, bratty, everything you can possibly think of since your relapse." She took a deep breath to try and stop the tears and continued. "But I've been acting like that because I don't wanna admit that I need help. I need someone to just tell me flat out what I should do. I need you."

Lucky and Elizabeth's House

"Leave me alone, Liz." Lucky yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry. I thought that keeping it a secret was for the best-" Lucky cut Liz off before she could continue.

"You thought that lying and keeping the fact that Jason Morgan is that baby's father was for the best?!" He screamed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Liz said, crying.

"Yeah, well, sometimes sorry isn't good enough." Lucky sighed, and couldn't stop the tars that cascaded down his face. "You lied to me about a baby that I thought was mine!"

"How can you yell at me for my lie when you lied to me for months about Maxie?!" Liz yelled back.

"I was addicted to pills, Elizabeth. I'm not saying that that is an excuse for what I did, because it's not. But keeping a secret about a baby's father is worse!"

"Lucky-"

"Explain something to me." He interrupted sharply. "Are you only with me because you can't have Jason?" Lucky said running a hand through his short dark hair frustratingly.

Liz didn't need to answer Lucky's question, the look on her guilty said more than words ever could.

"I loved you Elizabeth, I loved you with all my heart." Lucky said, softly.

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and didn't bother to try and stop them. "You didn't trust me enough to tell me that the baby wasn't mine, Liz. You lied for months about the paternity of the baby." Lucky stood up, and walked to the door. "We're done. And this time I won't come crawling back." And with that, he stormed out of the house.

The Pier

Lulu walked onto the pier, still crying. She had so much to deal with at the moment. Liz's secret coming out and completely destroying her brother's heart, Scott, her dad asking over and over again what's wrong, Dillon telling her that he wants to be with her now, and so much more that she can't tell anyone about ever.

It was all becoming too much to hold in.

Lucky found out about the baby a week ago. And ever since then, Lulu has been completely ignored by everyone.

She couldn't walk anymore, her legs were too weak, and she dropped to her knees on the ground and put her head in her hands and cried uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?"

Although she had her back toward him she knew exactly who he was. She recognized the deep voice, which had a slight southern accent and quickly wiped the tears away and forced herself to stop crying.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

Lulu started to stand and almost fell back to the ground; she would have if he hadn't of caught her.

"Woah, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, helping her stand straight and removing his arms from around her waist.

"I'm fine, Logan." She replied sharply.

She looked at Logan and realized that he actually did look concerned, but at this point she didn't care.

"You don't seem fine." He said, "You were crying, that obviously means that something is wrong."

"Go back and find Maxie and Cooper." Lulu said, pushing past him.

He ran after her and stepped in front of her. "But I don't wanna leave you alone since you're upset."

"I'm not upset, I'm fine, I'm completely fine."

"Maybe it would help if you talked about it." He suggested.

Lulu sighed and pushed him away from her so she could walk away, "I don't need to talk about anything, especially with you."

Logan watched as Lulu walked away, and when she was gone another person approached him from behind.

"Still can't get her to be nice to you?"

When Logan turned around he saw Cooper standing behind him.

"No. I swear to god she hates me."

"Well, can you blame her?" Cooper asked, sitting on the bench next to him.

Logan sighed and sat next to Cooper. "No, not really."

"Logan, you treat women like they're toys, like they're only here for your own personal pleasure, you don't treat them like people."

Logan rolled his eyes and stared at his friend. "Okay, Dr. Phil. What should I do then?"

"Start being nice, start treating her like a person."

"You know, you tell me that I'm mean and everything, but Maxie wanted to blackmail Lulu, and she told you about how she gave Lulu's brother pills that he was addicted to and how she conned him into cheating on his wife and sleeping with her and then she faked a pregnancy and miscarriage. And you don't seem to have a problem with that." Logan responded.

Cooper glared at his friend. "Maxie may have done all of those things, but she is a great person."

"And I'm not?"

"No, no, dude you're a great person and friend, but when it comes to women-"

"I know, I know, I'm an ass." Logan interrupted.

"Dude, you've never had a relationship that lasted more than a week." Cooper pointed out.

"I know. But that's because I've never dated or met for that matter anyone that I actually liked."

"And Lulu is different?" Cooper asked, curiously.

"Yes!" Logan exclaimed. "I don't know what it is. I've never been interested in another girl for more than a week. I've been here for at least three weeks and I can't stop thinking about her. Everytime I see her I can't help but smile. I never know how or what she's going to say or do when I'm around. She's not as predictable as most people."

"And that makes you like her?"

"Coop, I don't know what to do, she hates me and I think-" Logan stopped and ran his hands through his hair.

"You think what?" Cooper questioned.

"I think I might be in love with Lulu Spencer."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? Should I continue? Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey, um, Spinelli is in this chapter:). But I'm not really good with the funny aspect, so Spinelli will be normal minus the nicknames.

**Characters:** Lulu Spencer, Logan Hayes, Spinelli, Cooper Barrett, Maxie Jones, Lucky Spencer, Luke Spencer, Liz Webber, Dillon Quartermaine, Nikolas Cassadine, Emily Quartermaine, and some others…

**Summary:** Lulu's life is less than perfect right now. She's dealing with Liz and Jason's secret, proving that her mother is innocent, and a lot more that no one else knows. But when a new face comes to town, it gets even more complicated.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one (unfortunately), all characters own themselves.

* * *

**No Control:** Part 2

"Dad, I'm home!" Lulu called, when she walked into the house. "Dad?" Lulu asked when there was no answer.

She walked further inside and saw that the house was empty, she sighed and spotted a note on the coffee table.

She picked it up and read it,

_Lulu,_

_I know that I promised to be there for you and your brother, but right now your brother needs me more. I took him on a trip with me to a different country, I'm not telling you where because I don't anyone reaching us and ruining how I'm trying to help him through this. I don't know when we'll be back. But I'll see you when he feels better._

_Love,_

Dad 

Lulu read the note again and ripped it in half. Just then the door opened and Lulu's best friend walked in, carrying his laptop like always.

"Hey, Blonde One." He greeted.

"Hi, Spinelli." Lulu responded quietly.

"Woah- is The Jackal sensing some sadness in the Blonde One?" When Lulu looked at him sadly he moved closer and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

Lulu didn't say anything, instead she returned the hug and cried again.

Kelly's

"Why do you like Lulu anyway?" Maxie questioned Logan, as Maxie, Logan, and Cooper ate their lunch.

"I don't know, because she keeps me interested." Logan replied, taking a sip of his Coke.

Maxie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You mean you like the fact that she's a spoiled brat?"

Logan glared at Maxie. "You're not much better, Maxie."

"Hah, I find that hard to believe."

"Okay, can you two please not fight?" Cooper interrupted. "I mean, Maxie is my girlfriend and Logan's my bestfriend."

Logan rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Sure. Whatever. Just tell your _girlfriend_ to stop badmouthing Lulu."

"I don't have to do anything." Maxie retorted.

"Maxie, just shut up. You don't know anything about Lulu."

Maxie turned to the voice and saw Nikolas standing behind her.

"Oh, so you're going to defend that brat?"

"She's my sister Maxie. Of course I'm going to defend her. And you're no better then Lulu is. YOU ruined my brother's marriage to Elizabeth." Nikolas said angrily.

"No, I don't think so. You see, I didn't make Elizabeth open her legs for Jason."

"But you did use his addiction to get him to sleep with you."

"Um… don't mind me interrupting, but who are you?" Logan asked curiously.

"I'm Nikolas Cassadine. I'm Lulu's brother." He said, glaring at Maxie.

Logan's confused look must have showed because Nikolas continued.

"I'm Lulu's other brother. Lucky and I are both Lulu's brothers. My last name is different though because my father is not Luke, but my mother is Laura. So, technically I'm Lulu and Lucky's half-brother."

Logan nodded, "Okay, it makes sense."

"Yeah, yeah, we don't need to hear the pathetic life story of how Laura found you Nikolas, we know that you donated your bone marrow to Lulu when she had cancer." Maxie said, standing up.

"Come on Cooper, let's leave."

Cooper stood up as well and high-fived Logan. "See you later man."

"Bye."

After Cooper and Maxie left, Nikolas sat down across the table from Logan and look at him curiously.

"So, you've met my sister?" Nikolas asked, curiously.

"Hah, yeah. She hates me."

"I don't think she hates you, she just has problems trusting and being nice to people at first."

"Well, it sucks because I like her." Logan replied.

"Well, my advice is to go for it."

"Really?"

Nikolas nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I mean, she's single, pretty, young, and she's a really great person once you get to know her. Just think about it." Nikolas said, walking away.

Cooper's Apartment

"Coop! Cooper open up!"

Cooper sighed and wrapped a towel around his waist and got out of the shower. "This better be important." He mumbled to himself, walking out of the bathroom and over to the door.

When he opened the door he saw Logan on the other side.

"Woah dude, put on some clothes." Logan said, covering his eyes. "I do not wanna see my bestfriend in a towel."

Cooper rolled his eyes. "This better be important Logan. You interrupted my shower, what do you want?"

Logan uncovered his eyes and shuttered and then walked into the room.

"It's about Lulu."

"Just be nice to her. If you're nice to her then I'm sure she'll be nice to you. Now if that's all I would like to get back to my shower."

When Logan didn't move Cooper shut the door. "Hurry up, being in only a towel in front of another guy is not exactly my idea of a great talk." Cooper said, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Yeah, it's no picnic for me either, but I need to talk to you about Lulu." Logan replied, sitting on the bed.

"What about her?"

"I'm going to win her heart, but I need your help."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this is probably the shortest chapter I've written, but I had to stop there because if I didn't then it would probably go on forever. So, reviews are appreciated:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters:** Lulu Spencer, Logan Hayes, Spinelli, Cooper Barrett, Maxie Jones, Lucky Spencer, Luke Spencer, Liz Webber, Dillon Quartermaine, Nikolas Cassadine, Emily Quartermaine, and some others…

**Summary:** Lulu's life is less than perfect right now. She's dealing with Liz and Jason's secret, proving that her mother is innocent, and a lot more that no one else knows. But when a new face comes to town, it gets even more complicated.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one (unfortunately), all characters own themselves.

**No Control:** Part 3

"And how the hell do you plan on doing that?" Cooper questioned, leaning back in his chair.

Logan sighed, "I haven't figured that part out yet," When Cooper rolled his eyes Logan quickly continued. "But maybe I can get her brother Nikolas to help me."

"Why would Nikolas help you?"

"He told me to go for it with Lulu." Logan replied simply.

"He did?"

Logan nodded and smiled, "Yup."

"Okay… but what makes you think that he'll help you? I mean, just 'cause he told you to go for it it doesn't mean that he'll help you." Cooper pointed out.

"That's why I'm going to ASK him."

"Okay, can you leave so I can finish my shower and get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in Kelly's in a half hour?" Cooper asked, standing up and walking toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, okay. See ya then." Logan replied, walking out of Cooper's room.

Nikolas' House

"Master Nikolas, your sister is here to see you." Alfred said, standing in the doorway to Nikolas' office.

"Send her in." Nikolas replied.

A few minutes later Lulu walked in to the office.

"Nikolas I need to ask you a question." She said, sitting down on the couch.

Nikolas sat down next to her, "Okay. What is it?"

"Can I stay here with you and Emily?"

"Yeah, of course you can. But… why aren't you staying at your house?"

Lulu sighed, "Because dad took Lucky out of the country and apparently they don't trust me enough to tell me where they're going. And I just don't wanna be home alone for god knows how long."

"Okay. You can stay with me. Do you need help with your stuff?"

"No. I'll just put what I need in a backpack and then when I need something else from there I'll go back and get it."

Nikolas nodded, "Okay. Well, you can have any room on the fifth floor that you want. I know you like your privacy which is why I gave you the fifth floor, nobody sleeps on the fourth or fifth so you'll have all the privacy you need."

Lulu stood up and Nikolas did the same. "Thanks Nik. I appreciate it." She said, hugging him.

"No problem."

Kelly's

"Spinelli!" Logan called, as he saw Spinelli at the counter at Kelly's talking to Mike.

"Oh, it's The Crabby Commando. What do you want?" Spinelli asked, taking his soda off the counter.

"Okay, first I'm going to ignore the nickname, and second I was just wondering if you've seen Lulu." Logan answered.

"And the Blonde One's whereabouts are important to you why?"

Logan sighed, "I was just asking."

"Why? Wanna stalk the Blonde One some more?" Spinelli didn't give Logan a chance to answer; instead he walked past Logan and out of Kelly's without another word.

Logan sat down at a table and waited for Cooper. A few minutes later he Cooper joined him.

"It's been more then a half hour." Logan pointed out.

"Sew me." Cooper retorted.

Logan shrugged and Cooper changed the subject.

"So, what's the plan?" Cooper questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"I win her heart." Logan answered simply.

"Well no shit Sherlock, how do you plan on winning her heart?"

"I don't know…" Logan replied, looking down at the table.

Cooper groaned. "You seriously haven't thought about it?"

"I've thought about it, but everything I come up with would probably end with her stabbing me in the face with a Spork or something."

Cooper couldn't help but laugh. The thought of Lulu Spencer stabbing Logan Hayes in the face with a cross between a spoon and a fork was priceless.

"I'd pay to see that."

"Fuck you." Logan responded. "Anyway, I need help with a plan."

"I thought you were going to ask Nikolas for help."

"I tried, he's not home. I'll ask him later. What do you think I should do?"

"Do about what?" Maxie asked, interrupting them.

"Nothing." Logan said quickly.

Maxie shrugged and sat on Cooper's lap. "What's this plan you two were talking about?"

Logan shook his head. "Nothing." He said again.

"Logan I'm not stupid. What was it?"

"Seriously Maxie, it's none of your damn business what I talk to my bestfriend about!" Logan yelled, getting up and walking out of Kelly's.

"Wow he has an attitude." Maxie laughed.

Cooper sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Maxie, it wasn't really any of your business…" Cooper said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

Cooper took a deep breath, "What me and Logan were talking about is private."

Maxie crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "So, Logan is more important than me?"

Cooper shook his head, "No, no, not at all. It's just--"

Maxie interrupted him, "Fine, whatever. I don't care, take your little boyfriend's side over mine!" Maxie exclaimed angrily, walking out of Kelly's as well.

The Pier

Logan sighed as he watched the boats loading and unloading things at the docks. Sonny Corinthos and Lorenzo Alcazar's "business". He still wanted to be a part of Sonny's organization, but Sonny had said no because he already had Cooper.

Logan had been trying his best to keep all thoughts of Lulu out of his mind, but was not being very successful.

Why is she affecting him so god damn much?! No girl has EVER done this to him. He can't do anything without her popping into his mind. He wasn't even safe from thoughts of Lulu when he was sleeping.

This was not happening. He was not going to turn into some lovesick puppy; he would not let himself.

He's seen what love does to people. His mom especially, and he would not let that happen to him as well. _Lulu is off limits, just leave it alone Logan. Do not dwell on what you want; think about what you have to do. You have to leave her alone._

Suddenly Logan heard distant footsteps, then they started getting louder and louder, someone was running.

Logan turned around quickly and the person who had been running had immediately collided with him, sending them both to the ground.

Logan stood first and offered his hand which the other person took and helped them to stand up. Now the person, who Logan recognized as a girl was standing as well.

It was raining, so the person's hair was wet against their face and she had her head down so he couldn't see her face.

He looked her over and gasped. She had on a thin tank top which was ripped in several places and through the rips he could see the markings of bruises, she had dark bruises on both of her arms which she had wrapped around herself to stop him from seeing her stomach, and he noticed that she was barefoot.

He gently lifted her head so he could see who she was and immediately regretted it, she looked so scared, lost, and beaten.

"Lulu?"

**Author's Note:** How was it? What did you think? Read and Review:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters:** Lulu Spencer, Logan Hayes, Spinelli, Cooper Barrett, Maxie Jones, Lucky Spencer, Luke Spencer, Liz Webber, Dillon Quartermaine, Nikolas Cassadine, Emily Quartermaine, and some others…

**Summary:** Lulu's life is less than perfect right now. She's dealing with Liz and Jason's secret, proving that her mother is innocent, and a lot more that no one else knows. But when a new face comes to town, it gets even more complicated.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one (unfortunately), all characters own themselves.

* * *

**No Control:** Part 4

"Oh my god!" Logan exclaimed.

Logan immediately took off his jacket and put it around Lulu's shoulders. Lulu slowly put her arms through the sleeves and Logan could tell that even that little movement hurt her.

Logan looked around to make sure that no one else had seen her and sighed.

"Come on, you can stay with me at my place." Logan started to put his arm around her shoulders but she pulled away quickly.

"Your place?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, just so you can get out of the rain." When he saw her scared expression he quickly added, "I promise." He reassured her.

Lulu reluctantly nodded and Logan could tell that she still didn't believe him.

_What happened to her?_ He thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Logan's House

When Logan walked inside he saw Lulu standing out in the hallway.

"It's okay, Lulu. Come in." Lulu slowly walked into Logan's apartment and as soon as he closed the door she jumped and turned around quickly.

"It's okay." Logan reassured her again.

Lulu cautiously walked to the other side of the living room, away from Logan and wrapped her arms around her stomach again.

"Um… if you wanna take a shower you can borrow some of my clothes, I know that you're a lot smaller than I am, but shirts don't matter and I'll give you pants that you can tie to make tighter."

When Lulu didn't answer he continued, "Do you wanna take a shower?"

Lulu nodded and Logan got a red long-sleeved shirt out of his dresser, and a pair of black track pants and handed them to her.

She took the clothes from him quickly and backed away and immediately went into the bathroom without a word.

When he heard the bathroom door shut he sat down on the couch, leaned back, and stared intently at the ceiling.

Something is wrong. Someone scared Lulu to death and hurt her badly. I swear I'll make them pay, I will not just sit here and let them hurt her again.

Logan must have drifted off because he was woken up when he heard the bathroom door open and saw Lulu in the clothes he had given her, and again she had her arms wrapped around her stomach- tightly.

"Um… you can sleep in my bed tonight," Logan could tell that she tensed and quickly continued, "and I'll sleep out here on the couch." He finished.

He saw Lulu relax a little and sighed again.

"You can go to bed now if you want, or you can stay out here. My room is down the hall and it's the first door on the left." Logan said, pointing to the hallway.

Without another word Lulu quickly ran down the hallway, and Logan heard a door shut again.

_Something is DEFINITELY_ _wrong._

Logan walked into the bathroom to get a blanket and two pillows, but stopped when he saw Lulu's soaking wet clothes on the bathroom floor. He walked over to them and picked up her tanktop, which, he noticed, was covered in blood on the inside.

After Logan cleaned up Lulu's clothes he grabbed the blanket and pillows off the shelf in the closet and walked back out to the living room.

When he was done setting up the blanket and pillows there was a knock on the door.

When he answered the door Cooper barged inside.

"And hello to you too." Logan said sarcastically.

"I'm staying here." Cooper said, sitting on the couch that Logan was just about to go to sleep on.

"Why?" Logan replied.

Cooper sighed and mumbled something under his breath that Logan couldn't understand.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I said, Maxie kicked me out."

Logan put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and just laughed anyway because of the look Cooper shot his way.

"It's not funny!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Yeah it is. Why'd she kick you out though?" Logan questioned curiously.

"Because I stuck up for your dumb ass." Cooper muttered bitterly.

Logan laughed again, "Well, that's not my fault, I didn't tell you to piss off your uptight girlfriend." Logan replied, pushing Cooper over and sitting down next to him.

"Still. I need a place to stay. And since you're the reason I got kicked out for the night you have the pleasure of having me stay the night."

"Oh gee, should I throw a party?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Shut up."

Suddenly Logan noticed Lulu standing in the doorway to the living room, she was standing there with her arms wrapped around herself like she did earlier and she looked really uncomfortable.

"Hey, Lulu." Cooper greeted.

Lulu forced a smile and walked to the bathroom.

Cooper turned to Logan curiously, "You got the plan to work already? What was the plan and how did you win her heart this quick?"

"I didn't come up with a plan yet, and I haven't won her heart." He responded.

Cooper was obviously confused. "What? Then why is she here?"

After Logan was done telling Cooper about how he found Lulu Cooper gasped.

"And you don't know what happened to her?"

Logan shook his head sadly. "Nope. She hasn't said anything about that. The only thing she's said to me at all since I found her was when I said she could come stay at my place, she got really scared and asked, 'your place?'" Logan said.

"Wow, well, you've gotta find out what happened to her." Cooper said worriedly. "I mean, if she's afraid to have anyone even go within three feet of her then something is definitely wrong." Cooper pointed out.

"No shit." Logan said, agitated. "I know that."

------------------------------------------------------  
Quartermaine Mansion

"Tracy! Have you seen Lulu?" Nikolas asked, walking into the living room of the Quartermaine Mansion, not paying any attention that he had interrupted the family's daily argument.

"No, not since earlier tonight. Why?" Tracy asked.

"We were in the middle of a very important discussion Nikolas." Edward cut in.

"Bite me." Nikolas spat.

Edward gasped, "Do not talk to me like that young man."

"Tracy, where's Dillon?" Nikolas asked, ignoring Edward completely.

"I don't know, he's out. I'm sure that Lulu is just gallivanting around town, probably in Edward's Bentley again." Monica said, laughing a little.

"No, she's not. Edward's Bentley is in the driveway, I saw it. Tracy, I'm worried, Lulu said that she'd be at my house by eight o'clock, it's eleven thirty."

"I'm sorry, Nikolas. I don't know where she is, but if I hear from her I'll let you know."

Nikolas sighed sadly but nodded his head. "Thank you." He mumbled, walking out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------  
Jason's

"Jason!"

Jason was woken up when he heard a loud pounding on his door, he had just gotten home with Sam and had just fallen asleep about an hour ago.

The pounding got louder. "JASON!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled back.

When Jason opened the door it was Nikolas.

"Nikolas? What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I'm not too fond of you at the moment but I don't hate you like my brother does…" Nikolas stopped to catch his breath.

Jason was confused. "Thank you? Wait, why are you here at midnight?"

Nikolas sighed, "Lulu's missing." He said quietly. "Do you know if Spinelli has seen her?"

"Spinelli left to go to Tennessee to see his grandmother for a week, he's been gone since four. Lulu's missing?"

Nikolas nodded sadly. "She thinks Luke and Lucky don't want her because they left without telling her, they left her a note and said they'd be back when they're back, because of how upset Lucky is."

Jason sighed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Lucky--" Nikolas put up his hand to stop Jason.

"That's not important now, what's important right now is that we find my sister. Will you help me?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Read and Review! More stuff will be happening in the next chapter! Promise! 


End file.
